


Хиджиката-сан совсем не старается

by Kyooka



Category: Gintama, Sasami-san@Ganbaranai
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Retelling, Surreal, kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Сого плохое настроение и плохое предчувствие.</p><p>Кроссовер с Sasami-san@Ganbaranai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хиджиката-сан совсем не старается

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - welmin

Когда миру приходит конец, об этом не пишут в газетах. Никаких изобличительных статей, скандальных заголовков или ошеломительных сенсаций. Потому что когда миру приходит конец, по-настоящему до всей этой мишуры никому нет никакого дела. Сого об этом известно чуточку больше, чем остальным. Среднестатистическая осведомленность в сумме с военной службой в правительственной организации с поправкой на неравенство классовых связей. Элите, как бы ни раздражало даже само это слово, всегда известно больше. Ему просто везет на знакомства — белый демон пустынных равнин сожженного войной Эдо, рыжий демон китайской закусочной с одной из пяти лун газового гиганта в далекой-далекой галактике, черный демон вороньих погостов — даже этим пернатым где-то нужно хоронить своих. 

Роль спасителя и героя, всегда остающегося в тени, утомляет Сого. Он еще не настолько взрослый, чтобы думать о чем-то столь возвышенном как благое дело. Его настроение качается между двух плоскостей. Первая значит примерно это: «Как же вы меня все достали, выберите другой день для апокалипсиса или катитесь к дьяволу», вторая хочет славы, признания и внимания. В конце концов, идею стать диктатором он все еще не оставил.

Миру, как обычно, насрать на его желание и мнение. Мир просто сходит с ума в произвольном порядке, выбирая случайные даты и дни недели. Без выходных и праздников. Наверное, в этом заключается какой-то особенный тайный смысл или же фундаментальная теория подлости вселенной.

Мир снова катится под горку — Сого не нужны газетные статьи и экстренные выпуски новостей, чтобы это почувствовать. За четыре года его столичной жизни планета впадала в истерику столько раз, что он даже перестал отмечать это на календаре. Каждый день — как маленький апокалипсис локального действия с эпицентром в одном неблагополучном районе. Только за прошедший год таких было уже с десяток, и ни разу об этом не писали в газетах. Целый мир сладко спал в своих кроватях, набивал брюхо, засирал природу, трахался и работал, совершенно не зная, что балансирует на одной ноге. 

Вот и сейчас — утро еще не успело начаться, а все пошло наперекосяк. Это Сого понимает, едва обновив ленту новостей. 

Анонсы новых дорам, стартующих в весеннем сезоне, радуют разнообразием — «Шоколад навсегда», «Твоя шоколадная ложь», «Шоколад-онлайн: Возвращение Марса», «Склеенные одной патокой». 

Обновление манги «Молочный и Горький», «100% Какао», выход танкобона бестселлера прошлого сезона «Сладкая начинка».

Свежий сингл от Оцу-чан «Сумасшедшая шоколадная любовь». 

Сого точно помнит, что еще вчера все было нормально. Он не верит в совпадения и розыгрыши, зато помнит первое правило апокалипсиса — какая бы странная хрень не происходила, если она начинается внезапно и заполоняет собой все, то ничего хорошего это не предвещает.

У Сого плохое настроение и предчувствие. Он включает телевизор.

Жизнерадостная ведущая с воодушевлением рассказывает про открытие новой шоколадной фабрики. На ней блузка цвета пережаренного какао и юбка в узорчик из лесного ореха. Следом за новостями идет прогноз погоды. Кецуно Ана обещает шоколадных дождь в Кофу и шоколадно-ореховый в Саппоро. Содержание какао в воздухе по всей Японии повышенное. В Эдо — около семидесяти процентов, а к вечеру поднимется ветер, так что всем любителям пористого шоколада советуют остаться дома, во избежание несчастных случаев.

Сого выключает телевизор и берет печенье из вазочки. Вчера рисовое, сегодня оно, разумеется, шоколадное. Сого откусывает кусок и медленно жует. С каждым движением челюсти в голове зреет план действий — доесть печение, проверить Кондо-сана, наведаться в Ёрозую. Последний пункт носит профилактический характер — если к тому моменту, как он выполнит первые два, мир не придет в норму, значит, апокалипсис оказался не таким уж локальным, и пора требовать ответа с тех, кто все устроил.

Два демона из трех — это практически девять из десяти от вероятности того, кто во всем виноват.

В прошлый четверг — машина времени, два месяца назад — нашествие неупокоенных духов. Поглотивший мир шоколад по сравнению с этим — милые детские мелочи.

Шум в коридоре — вот что отвлекает от намеченного маршрута. Не выпуская изо рта печенье, Сого отодвигает сёдзи, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с еще одним демоном. 

— Это совсем не смешно, — рычит Хиджиката. 

В его сжатом кулаке — пачка шоколадных сигарет. Сого готов поставить свой меч на то, что все сигареты в казармах, автоматах, всем Эдо теперь шоколадные.

— Новые порядки, Хиджиката-сан, — никаких сигарет на этой планете, — Сого с наслаждением откусывает шоколад-печенье. Воздушный рис хрустит на зубах. У него смутное чувство дежавю — что-то такое точно уже было. Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Хиджикаты — он тоже вспомнил.

— Твоих рук дело? 

— Разумеется. Пока вы спали, я пробрался к вам в комнату и заменил вашу отраву на безобидные шоколадки. Никакой взрывчатки и стальных опилок. А потом сделал это же самое с автоматом на нашей улице, и на соседней, и во всем районе, а потом достал свой личный телепорт и проделал тоже самое со всеми сигаретами Земли.

Звучит практически правдоподобно. Хиджиката не верит.

— Проклятье!..

Глядя на мечущего громы и молнии Хиджикату, Сого решает, что такой вид апокалипсиса ему нравится. День еще толком не начался, а Хиджиката уже в бешенстве. И все это даже без его усилий. Только уязвленная гордость ноет о том, что плохое настроение Хиджикаты — это личная собственность Окиты Сого, и делить его с каким-то шоколадом она не согласна. 

Он почти доедает бесконечно сладкое печенье, когда все идет не по плану. Ошибка сценария, недосмотр продюсеров, история делает крутой сюжетный поворот. В комнату вваливается Ямазаки и начинает нести какую-то чушь про шоколадное цунами. 

Второе правило апокалипсиса: когда наступает конец света, лучше верить в любой бред сразу, не переспрашивая и без уточнений. С Хиджикатой они даже не переглядываются — просто хватаются за мечи. У Сого полно замечаний на счет того, что чем больше шоколадный торт, тем длинней нож для него нужен, но вид улицы отбивает всякое желание шутить.

Пустынный шоколадный Эдо поблескивает на солнце глянцево-коричневыми стенами. Тонкие нити шоколадных проводов сеткой перекрывают небо, попираемое шоколадной колонной Терминала. Крыша императорского дворца белая от глазури, украшена сусальным золотом карамели. Ямазаки замер посередине улицы — его однородно-шоколадное лицо смотрится удивительно гармонично. Такое же глупое и нелепое, как все вокруг.

— Ммм, — Сого обходит вокруг Ямазаки и на всякий случай тычет того катаной в бедро. Никакой крови, лишь вмятина на шоколадной поверхности. — А вот это уже интересно. Хиджиката-сан, что вы думаете по поводу сладкого каннибализма?

— Ты что, решил съесть Ямазаки?

— Нет, что вы. Ямазаки на вкус совершенно ужасен, это совершенно точно.

— Тогда убери от него катану.

— Самураю не пристало держать свой меч в ножнах перед лицом опасности.

Хиджиката открывает рот — Сого почти слышит зарождающуюся в его горле отповедь, ему даже интересно, вот только пролетевшая мимо ракета мешает. За ней вьется дымный след и бежит толпа сомнительных личностей. Боевая престарелая человеко-кошка и фем-версия Терминатора — это однозначно сомнительные личности.

— Пожалуйста, поднимитесь на крышу, — бросает на бегу Тама. Ее руки трансформированы в две гигантские многоствольные пушки, а ленты патронов обвивают тело вместо фартука. Сого успевает заметить сдвинутую набок грудную пластину — вместо обнаженной женской груди под ней зияет черное кольцо огромного дула. Такой ствол стреляет даже не гранатами, а настоящими фугасами. 

Впереди раздается еще один взрыв, потом еще. На соседней улице с треском падает шоколадный столб. 

Совет подняться на крышу оказывается своевременным — закатное солнце заливает шоколадный Эдо кровавым светом.

— Я вообще равнодушен к шоколаду, — Сого смотрит на вскипающую над горизонтом волну. Судя по цвету — молочный шоколад. Возможно, с начинкой. Черничной, йогуртовой, или с клубничным джемом. — Но когда он вокруг в таком количестве — немедленно хочется сесть на диету.

Хиджиката дожевывает шоколадную сигарету и сплевывает бумагу обертки.

— Терпеть не могу сладкое.

— Так может быть это ваш персональный Ад? 

— И мне в нем было так тоскливо, что я прихватил за компанию тебя?

— Ну... ваши вкусы весьма специфичны, я никогда не пойму их.

Три ракеты вспарывают воздух, врезаясь в надвигающуюся волну. Хлопки взрывов вязнут в однородной массе, рассеиваясь, а цунами распадается на отдельные потоки. Они извиваются, как щупальца, и приближаются к ним с реактивной скоростью. Одно щупальце сносит очередная ракета, другое перебивает пополам удар китаянки. Сого перевешивается через парапет — рыжий демон на месте, значит, и белый тоже где-то неподалеку. В клубах шоколадного пара практически ничего не разглядеть, можно только предположить, что он где-то в самой гуще изворотливых щупалец. Наверное, это потому что если его постигла участь шоколадной статуи, Сого будет сильно разочарован.

За спиной щелкает зажигалка.

— Ложись, — меланхолично замечает Хиджиката и со всей силы швыряет бомбу в нависающее над ними щупальце. Фитиль чудом не гаснет в полете, и в этом театре абсурда это не самая странная вещь.

— Я передумал. Забираю слова о нейтралитете обратно, — заявляет Сого, счищая с волос клейкую сладкую жижу. — Я ненавижу шоколад.

Следующие щупальца тонкие и нахальные — он перерубает сразу три и превращает в кондитерскую крошку остальные. В сизом дыме взрывов заметно, что несмотря на все усилия, щупалец меньше не становится. 

Еще бы — у полуразумной дряни в распоряжении теперь целый мир, а они — так, кучка отщепенцев, вопреки системе отказавшихся влиться в сладкое шоколадное море и изменить свою структуру. Теневые герои на страже мира и спокойствия этой планеты.

— Есть идеи, что это такое?

Они с Хиджикатой сталкиваются лопатками — живая волна медленно оттесняет их к стене. При столкновении с мечом от покрытого застывшей карамелью щупальца разлетаются искры.

— Ни малейшего.

Кроме того, что оно явно разумное и живое, и на самом деле никакой не шоколад.

Карамельный панцирь не спасает щупальца от гранаты — они, захлопнув дверь, залетают в помещение как раз перед взрывом. По стальной обшивке стучат обломки шоколада. Сого отрубает кусок перил и просовывает его в петли для щеколды. Он остро сожалеет о невозможности устроить ковровую бомбардировку. Так, чтобы один залп — и все, никаких щупалец инопланетного разумного шоколада.

Почему инопланетного? 

Третье правило апокалипсиса: в любой непонятной херне виноваты инопланетяне. Особенно в той херне, которая пытается тебя сожрать.

— Знаете, я не думаю, что эта дверь надолго их задержит.

У Сого кружится голова. Его тошнит от сладкого запаха. Не покидает чувство, что шоколадные брызги на лице и волосах медленно впитываются в кожу, срастаются по одной клетке, заражая, отравляя, превращая в часть общего безумия. В горле мокро першит — повышение влажности к вечеру, вспоминает он прогноз погоды. Его совсем не удивляет, что вечер наступил всего через пару часов после восхода солнца.

Снаружи раздается еще один взрыв. Передвижная установка самонаводящегося огня, которую Ёрозуя держит у себя под прикрытием секс-бота-домохозяйки, неплохо справляется с ситуацией. Сого начинает понимать Ямазаки, таскавшегося за ней совсем недавно — в женщину, у которой грудь извергает ракеты типа земля-воздух, сложно не влюбиться, особенно когда ты «М». 

Сладкий запах становится все гуще. У Сого слипаются глаза. Он трет лицо ладонями и с удивлением смотрит на свои руки — они бледно-коричневого цвета и слушаются плохо. Он кусает себя за запястье и едва не сплевывает — шоколад. Он медленно превращается в гребанный шоколад.

Четвертое правило апокалипсиса: если ты заразился, то это конец. 

У Хиджикаты трещит телефон. Срочные новости из самого разгара боевых действий — Ёрозуя нашли эпицентр распространения волн.

— Подожди, — обрывает кого-то Хиджиката. Голос у него севший и бесцветный. — Повтори еще раз название? 

Он отключается почти сразу и садится на ступени. Сого наблюдает, как тот на автомате тянется за сигаретами, выбивает из пачки шоколадную палочку и вкладывает ее между губ. Он ждет до тех пор, пока Хиджиката пытается прикурить, а потом коротко и без замаха бьет его в челюсть. С лестницы они скатываются кубарем. Это совсем не похоже на их обычные драки — какая-то возня, потому что на узкой лестнице ни замахнуться толком, ни увернуться. Он пару раз ударяет Хиджикату головой и перила, а потом тому надоедает — от пинка в живот Сого сгибает пополам, а следом из легких выбивает воздух.

— Успокоился? — у Хиджикаты разбита губа. Кровь стекает тонкой струйкой по подбородку, капает Сого на щеку. Он вытягивает шею и раскрывает рот, ловя тяжелые капли языком. Соленые. Сого довольно жмурится, а Хиджиката вздрагивает и отпускает его. 

— Что, даже не спросите у меня, в чем дело?

— Нет.

— А вот я спрошу, — злость кипит внутри, разогревается до ста градусов, разгоняя по всему телу дурную легкость. — Что вы такого натворили, что нам всем теперь пришел шоколадопокалипсис?

Хиджиката смотрит на него не мигая. 

«Это полный бред», — читает Сого в его глазах.

«Быть не может, чтобы все было из-за этого», — Сого чувствует новый прилив злости, но Хиджиката не отпирается. Он тоже отлично знает правила. Например, пятое: даже раздавленная бабочка может вызвать тайфун на другом конце света. Он достает из внутреннего кармана сложенный вчетверо лист и передает его Сого.

— Вчера была презентация по случаю перезапуска «Ленивая Богиня-сама». Конкурсы, розыгрыш призов, — за неимением настоящей сигареты Хиджиката прикусывает шоколадную. — Сначала говорили, что главным призом будет фигурка Богини, но потом организаторы сообщили, что победителю лотереи на один день достанется удостоверение временно исполняющего обязанности Богини.

— Удостоверение исполняющего обязанности? Это как в Бличе, что ли?

— Не знаю! — огрызнулся Хиджиката. — Я нашел его у себя уже вечером, а про остальное узнал через новости во время перерыва дорамы.

Да, тяжело, когда твоя вторая личность — отаку.

— Лучше бы вы были Халком, — с досадой тянет Сого и отбирает бумажку. 

То, что он принял за сложенный лист, оказывается небольшой книжечкой. Глядя на круглые и аккуратные иероглифы с совершенно девчачьими завитушками, Сого никак не может согнать с лица широкую ухмылку. Удостоверение Богини выглядит как мечта — все бело-золотое, кружевное и пахнет ванилью.

— Первое правило Богини: неукоснительно и прилежно выполнять свои обязанности, — читает Сого. — Второе правило Богини: не отказывать просящим в исполнении желаний. Третье правило Богини: быть милосердной и прощать ошибки... Хиджиката-сан, мне кажется, ваше альтер-эго нашло себе собственную версию Устава. Только, по-моему, это издание для девочек.

На подколку Хиджиката реагирует странно — диким ревом и хорошим хуком слева. Первую секунду Сого дезориентирован — в него вселилась внезапная морская болезнь от того, что воздух и земля махнулись местами, часть лестницы под ногами развалилась на куски, а сам он повис на куске арматуры. Держаться за арматуру очень неудобно — шоколадный рифленый прут тает под пальцами. 

Первая мысль — взрыв, вторая — чертовы пришельцы научились, помимо отращивания тентаклей, копировать бомбы, третья — с ума сошел не мир, а Сого. Потому что вместо Хиджикаты на разрушенной площадке перекрытия сидит Халк. Его маленькие глазки злобно прожигают в Сого две сквозные дыры, а ноздри приполюсного носа хищно трепещут. 

Какого хрена тут происходит — очень важный вопрос.

Сого думает над ним целую секунду, пока его рука не начинает скользить — от напряжения и температуры чертов шоколад все-таки потек. Зеленая тварь реагирует на его движение молниеносно — от размазывания по стенке Сого спасает только то, что у ладонь все-таки соскользнула. Он падает в черный провал проема, мысленно готовясь к тому, что его тело сейчас разобьется в крошку. Твердый шоколад — штука хрупкая, того и гляди, отколется откуда-то кусок. 

Вместо этого он отбивает локоть — сгруппироваться в полете получается автоматически, но красивое приземление на ноги все равно выходит подпорченным. Слишком много обломков и арматуры. Живая, яркая боль тянет нервы. Сого недоверчиво закатывает рукав и смотрит на собственную кожу — обычная, такая же, как всегда. Никаких шоколадных прожилок, никакого глянцевого блеска, никакой карамели вместо ногтевых пластин. 

Где-то наверху ревет самый что ни на есть настоящий Халк, разбрасывая вокруг себя куски стен и ошметки формы Шинсенгуми, возле самых ног Сого лежит, сверкая девственной белизной обложки, удостоверение временно исполняющей обязанности Богини. Сого поднимает его и раскрывает на последней странице: выдано на имя Хиджикаты Тоширо, срок действия одни сутки с момента активации, печатью Небесного Императора скреплено. И напутствие маленькими буковками снизу — Небесная канцелярия и не несет ответственности за спонтанное исполнение желаний, перед использованием удостоверения, пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с инструкцией.

Сого не в курсе как звучит схождение хрустальных сфер, но уверен — у него примерно тот же звук, которым отдалась в голове понимание ситуации.

Что канцелярия сёгуна, что канцелярия Небесного императора — все одна бюрократия. 

Галочка пользовательского соглашения, поставленная не глядя.

Подписанный без прочтения контракт.

Будьте внимательны с тем, куда ставить свою именную печать, потому что желания — штука чреватая. 

Сого вертит удостоверение, пролистывая до конца, пока наконец-то не находит нужное.

Восемнадцатое правило Богини: на одном временном отрезке вы можете исполнить только одно желание.

Сого медленно перечитывает написанное и оглядывается вокруг — куски стен рассыпают вокруг бетонную крошку, стальные прутья арматуры коряво торчат из всех дыр, а над головой поскрипывает стальная дверь. В обвалившийся оконный проем видно чистое предзакатное небо — солнце заливает розоватым светом улицы шумного Эдо, отовсюду наваливается какофония звуков. Сого слышит сигналы мигалок, хлопанье лопастей вертолетов и вой патрульных машин. Никакого шоколада, никакого цунами, никакого апокалипсиса. Только превратившийся в Халка Хиджиката.

Губы Сого растягиваются в улыбке — он бережно убирает удостоверение Богини за пазуху и выбирается из укрытия, где прятался до этого.

Шестое правило апокалипсиса: если вам в руки попало оружие — пользуйтесь им, не задумываясь.

Он выходит на открытое место и дожидается, пока Хиджиката-Халк его заметит. В голове навязчиво крутится мысль о том, что ему даже идет — ненормальный вечно злой псих, который прикидывается добропорядочным человеком. Сого может пожелать что угодно — у него есть время до полуночи, пока Богиня не превратится в тыкву, не начнет снова курить, рычать на всех подряд и грозить сеппуку за каждый неверный чих. Сого припоминает сотни неудачных покушений, перебирает в голове варианты — у него привилегия, он один в курсе того, как это работает. Удостоверение холодит кожу напротив сердца даже через рубашку. Сого стирает со щеки кровь Хиджикаты и пробует ее на язык. Соленая. Его разбитые губы наверняка тоже соленые. Интересно, если вылизать ранку языком, если потом кусать ее, углубляя, не давая затянуться — как отреагирует Хиджиката? Сого хочет это проверить, хочет на это посмотреть, хочет попробовать самостоятельно.

Хиджиката уже заметил его, хотя Сого сомневается, может ли называть зеленое чудовище этим именем. На языке щиплет вкус чужой крови, а удостоверение на груди начинает теплеть, улавливая и запоминая его желание.

Хиджиката падает на него сверху — потерявший свой объем и массу, он приземляется неудачно, сбивая Сого с ног. Они катятся по пыли до тех пор, пока Сого не прекращает это, фиксируя коленями, перекатываясь наверх. Дезориентированный и почти голый Хиджиката — забавное зрелище. Сого впивается ногтями в ссадину на его плече и с силой проводит сверху вниз, едва удерживаясь — Хиджиката выгибается, шипит проклятья и пытается сбросить его. Он застывает, стоит им пересечься взглядами.

— Я тебе это припомню, — обещает он.

— Не портите легенду. Вы и так оказались ленивой Богиней. Всего три желания за сутки? Где ваше трудолюбие, Хиджиката-сан, — Сого наклоняется, вжимаясь носом в колючую щеку, и не глядя находит приоткрытый рот. 

Первый укус отдает металлом и солью, после второго Хиджиката отвечает. 

— Постарайтесь быть хорошей Богиней, Хиджиката-сан, — в ушах отдают гудки мигалок, за ворот сыпется мелкая каменная крошка, оседая на губах. — У меня много желаний...


End file.
